The Black Parade
by Larryry
Summary: Naruto sering dijauhi karena dianggap aneh. Akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa apa yang dianggap orang-orang suatu keanehan adalah keajaiban yang tak mereka miliki di tanah ini. "—aku akan pergi." Tempatku bukan disini. "—kalian bisa memanggilku, Nash." Rahasia tersembunyi. "Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Anggapan sebuah anomali. Warning :Typo, OOC! OC! Harry Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1

_—Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa memang tempatku bukan disini._

 _Terima kasih telah mengajarkan diriku banyak hal. Oh, dan satu lagi—_

 _—aku menyayangimu jiji, selalu._

 _Naruto Namikaze._

* * *

Naruto belongs to

Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

The Black Parade

Original story by: Larryry

* * *

Summary : Naruto sering dijauhi karena dianggap aneh. Akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa apa yang dianggap orang-orang suatu keanehan adalah keajaiban yang tak mereka miliki di tanah ini.

"—aku akan pergi." Tempatku bukan disini.

"—kalian bisa memanggilku, Nash." Rahasia tersembunyi.

"Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Anggapan sebuah anomali.

Warning :Typo(s), OOC! OC! Harry Potter universe.

.

.

.

.

.

Uap meluncur melewati cerbong asap kereta hitam. Suara koper diseret dan ucapan orang tua mengiringi kepergian anak mereka sayup-sayup melewati gendang telinganya.

Anak sekitar umur sebelas tahun itu mengedarkan sekilas pandangan pada gerbong yang baru dinaiki. Langkah kaki membawanya pada suatu kompartemen kosong disudut.

Meletakan koper pada bagasi atas, Memindahkan berat tubuhnya pada busa empuk kompartemen. Menggenggam sebuah buku tebal nan usang. Jari lentik membuka halaman pertama, kertas berwarna coklat menandakan telah lama usia tercipta.

Kelereng sewarna biru batu Sapphire itu teralih pada sisi jendela. Menampilkan pandangan padang hijau bergerak, bukti nyata kereta telah berangkat.

Garis bibir terangkat sedikit kesisi kanan. Menghasilkan senyum miring yang tak begitu ketara.

 _Yah, tahun ajaran pertama terdengar tidak begitu buruk._

 _._

 _._

 _Tok tok tok_

Pintu kompartemen terbuka.

"Bisa aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh." tanya pemuda bersurai dirty blonde.

" _Sure_. Masuklah."

Senyum dikecil dirupa. Seolah menyebar, garis bibir naik serempak mampir dimuka penghuni baru kompartemen.

Duduk didepan pemuda bersurai pirang-keemasan, tentu saja sesudah meletakan barang.

"Er... Namaku Edward Sangster. Aku anak baru tahun pertama, dan sepertinya kau juga ya?." senyum ramah nan lebar. Kelewat lebar lebih tepatnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Jadi.. Namamu siapa?"

Pemuda beriris cinamon didepannya terlihat bersahabat. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Nash Tyrell. Kau bisa memanggilku, Nash."

"Kalau begitu" tangan diangkat mendekati Nash. "Salam kenal Nash."

Cengiran lebar yang polos. Binar senang yang terlihat jelas.

 _Yah. Sangat tidak buruk—_

 _Kan?_

 _._

 ** _Hogwarts._**

 ** _._**

"Jadi Nash, tebakkanmu kau akan ada dimana?" Edward ternyata sungguh teman yang keingintahuannya yang besar. Maka akan lebih menyengkan, Edward tak akan berhenti hingga penasarannya terlewati.

"Entalah, kalau kau?" surai pirangnya sedikit bergoyang.

"Aku tak tau, mungkin Hufflepuff?" walau tak bisa diam, tapi Edward teman yang baik sejauh kelihatannya.

Belum terlontar suara Nash walau bibirnya terbuka ingin bersua, karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh keributan anak di barisan depan.

Kedua anak itu terdiam. Menonton penuh perhatian antara pemuda pirang platina, pamuda berkacamata bersurai hitam berantakan serta anak dengan muka berjerawat bersurai merah.

Terasa mendrama, itu gumam Edward yang diam-diam disetujui Nash dalam hati. Adegan cukup lama, sebelum pundak si pemuda pirang platina ditepuk seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Aku yakin, mereka penuh detensi saat dalam satu ruangan." bisik sinis Edward ditengah jalan menuju aula.

Tak sempat membalas pernyataan orang disebelahnya. Riuh suara di Aula perlahan tapi pasti mulai memelan. Digantikan berpasang-pasang bola mata menatap anak tahun pertama yang baru masuk.

Nash sibuk mencermati sekitar. Mulai dari langit-langit hingga arsitektur hogwarts. Biru sapphire menelisik seolah berusaha melihat celah dari bangunan kokoh.

Sampai perhatiannya teralih pada anak yang disortir oleh topi seleksi. Rata-rata seleksi anak membutuhkan waktu singkat, entah kenapa hanya Harry potter agak sedikit lama, dan penuh bisik-bisik tentu saja.

"Nash Tyrell"

Pemuda berkulit putih melangkahkan kaki pada sebuah kursi. memulai pernyortiran.

"Huuummm— very difficult. Baru tahun ini, aku merasa menyeleksi orang susah. Dimana sebaiknya aku menempatkan mu?—Kau melalui banyak hal sulit ternyata."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi, kurasa itu privasi, Hat-san." bisik Nash lirih.

Dusta kalau berkata tidak mengerti.

Ia sangat memahami.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat—Kau punya banyak keberanian nak, sangat berani. Dapat melihat sebuah celah dan pantang menyerah. Royal, ada keinginan membuktikan diri serta pintar. Mengingatkanku tentang seseorang yang dulu aku kenal. Kau akan lebih sukses di Slytherin, nak."

"Putuskan, apa saja selain Gryffindor atau Slytherin. Kedua tempat itu sering bersitegang bahkan berasal dari pendiri asramanya. Itu merepotkan. Aku ingin hal yang tenang."

" begitu sudah diputuskan—

.

.

.

.

—RAVENCLAW."

.

 **Menara Ravenclaw.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, kasur baruku."

Kasur memantul beberapa kali karena beban yang tiba-tiba mengenainya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Nash menatap langit-langit. Hela nafas panjang dari Edward yang berbaring melintang dengan kaki masih menggantung.

"Rapikan barang-barang mu, Ed. Itu mengganggu."

Melambaikan tongkat, sekejab pakaian-pakaian terbang dengan sendirinya kesebuah lemari.

Mengangkat alis beberapa senti.

"Kau cukup hebat, Nash. Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau aku ini penyihir. Malas kalau harus pindahin satu-satu. Yakin kau tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia sihir sebelumnya?"

"Ah, bagaimana ya?. Dari dulu aku kan sudah hebat. Kau saja yang belum tahu, **Edward**."

Senyum miring mampir dibibir peach Nash. Kalau tidak mengingat Nash temannya, sudah Edward lempar bantal yang digenggamnya kini.

"Kau menyebalkan, Nash!"

Pemuda tampan itu cemberut. Gerutuan kecil tak di hiraukan yang bersangkutan. Nash, membawa beberapa buku dan menaiki ranjangnya.

Ruangan itu cukup besar, bahkan cukup untuk lima ranjang sekaligus.

Hanya mereka yang menempati kamar tersebut. Alasannya? Masing-masing kamar, diisi oleh tiga orang. Namun, Anak laki-laki tahun pertama di Ravenclaw tersisa mereka berdua.

Kebanyakan anak-anak asrama biru adalah half-boold atau pure-blood. Seperti Edward yang lahir dari ibu pure-blood dan ayah seorang muggle-born. Dunia sihir bukan hal yang baru bagi Edward. Sedikit yang dapat dihitung penyihir muggle-born. Tapi Nash tidak peduli.

"Kau serius ingin membaca buku, saat hari pertama di Hogwards? _Crazy!_ Ini sudah malam, Nash." Suara Edward terdengar nyaring.

"Yeah, aku penasaran sih."

Edward mendecak tiga kali.

"Kita satu asrama, tapi kurasa kau punya _Ravenclaw Syndrome_ yang parah!"

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, stupid."

Senyum menyebalkan mampir diwajah manis Nash.

"Apa aku berkata itu pujian?"

"Kau seperti menggangap itu pujian." Ekspresi Nash terkejut, tapi siapa pun tahu kalau itu hanya pura-pura.

"Oh? Aku melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan begitu?"

Nash berkedip sok polos.

"Oke Nash, aku menyerah. Terserah kau saja—" Nash nyengir lebar. Selimut membungkus badan Edward sampai dada. Menguap pelan. Mata terpejam.

"— _G'nite_ , Nash."

" _G'nite_ , Ed."

Helai pirang bergoyang pelan ulah nakal angin malam dari sisi jendela sebelah kirinya. Iris biru bersinar keperakan dibawah cahaya dewi malam. Pemandangan dari menara Ravenclaw memang sangat indah. Ditambah bulan yang bulat menyeluruh menyinari pekarangan hogwarts.

Perkataan tanya Edward perlahan masuk dipikirannya.

 _'—karena aku butuh sesuatu untuk melelahkan otakku, Ed. Sangat lelah hingga tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain.'_

Bawah langit bertabur kerlip bintang. Netra bercahaya itu terpejam.

.

.

Bisa kau singkirkan buku itu, Nash? Melihat buku tebal di pagi hari adalah hal yang tidak enak dipandang tahu." kata Edward tiba-tiba.

Walau Edward adalah Ravenclaw, sifatnya seolah menunjukan bahwa ia alergi buku. Anehnya walau terlihat ogah-ogahan dalam segala hal tentang tugas, nilai Edward selalu hampir mendekati sempurna. Bahkan sangat jarang melihat Edward belajar.

"Kalau tidak enak dipandang, ya jangan memandang. _Problem solved_." Nash sedikit nyengir.

Edward Memutar bola mata.

"Kau membaca buku apa sih, Nash?"

"Oh—"Buku sedikit diangkat. "—Ini?" Edward mengangguk. "Memang buku yang mana lagi? Kau terlihat serius sekali."

"Umm, Buku transfigurasi. Yah, Transfigurasi adalah cabang sihir untuk mengubah suatu hal ke hal yang lain. Aku penasaran, bisakah aku mengubah barang lain menjadi galleon?—" tubuh Nash sedikit condong kedepan. Keingintahuan dan raut polos tergambar jelas.

"— aku bisa membeli barang apasaja tanpa khawatir kehabisan uang. Jadi, di dunia sihir aku tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang?"

Nash menuturkan spekulasinya dengan nada sedikit tak yakin diakhir. Namun, nada yang terdengar seolah sedang membicarakan keadaan perang. Sangat krusial.

Edward seketika tersedak. Buru-buru mengambil jus labu disisi kanannya. Masih untung tidak menyemburkan makanannya, atau Nash yang berada didepannya akan terkena semburan lokal.

"Hahh?!" Nada si pemuda iris cinnamon naik satu oktaf, untung aula sedang ramai saat ini.

"Merlin! Aku tidak percaya ini. Tidak tahukah kau? Itu bisa jadi penipuan besar kalau terjadi." Edward mencondongkan badan kedepan. Seraya berbisik.

"Aku tahu, aku kan cuma penasaran."

"Aku tidak tahu kau kurang kerjaan atau apa—" Nash sedikit mengecutkan bibirnya saat kata 'kurang kerjaan' terlontar.

"— tapi idemu bagus juga." senyum lebar seolah memenangkan pertaruhan terbentang dibibir kedua pemuda.

Secepat datangnya cengiran pemuda pirang, secepat pula menghilang.

"Tapi masalahnya Ed, bukankah galleon terbuat dari emas? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengecek kandungannya dan terdapat sihir didalamnya?" Nada Nash terdengar lesu. Perkataan tiba-tiba Nash, membuat cengiran lebar pemuda didepannya juga seketika lenyap.

"Kau Pemberi Harapan Palsu, Nash. Menerbangkan harapanku lalu Menghancurkan mimpi indahku juga bersama dear galleon." Edward kesal.

"Dari tadi aku memikirkan itu—" Bahu Nash turun sedikit. "Maka dari itulah, aku sedikit bingung—" terdapat jeda sejenak.

"—bagaimana kalau menggunakan glamor yang dimotifikasi? Atau mantera semacam anti deteksi sihir mungkin? Atau mungkin mantra yang dapat menampilkan informasi sesuai kehendak kita, jadi saat di cek, terlihat seperti aslinya?"

Edward menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ada sihir seperti itu. Umm, tidak menutup kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi sih—" Edward meminum jus labunya. "—kita bisa tanya prof. Flitwick untuk itu." Edward nyengir lebar.

Senang karena mimpi bersama gunungan galleon masih ada harapan, yaitu menanyai kepala asrama mereka.

"Jangan terlalu berharap sepenuh jiwa, Ed. Kalau tidak terlaksana kau bisa sakit jiwa." humor terselip dikata Nash.

"Aku tau Nash. Setidaknya jangan menuturkan kenyataan dengan humor kejam dong." Edward sedikit cemberut.

"Well, kalau begitu biasakanlah mulai sekarang."

Nash tersenyum lebar.

Nash mengabaikan runtukan kesal pemuda didepannya. Iris birunya memindai sekeliling aula. Tatapannya berhenti pada tiga orang di meja Gryffindor. Lebih tepatnya pada Harry Potter, sang _The boy who lived._

Entah kenapa, Nash merasakan bahwa anak emas itu memiliki sesuatu hal yang gelap. Sesuatu itu terkadang mengusik pikirannya saat melihat sang penyelamat dunia sihir, membuatnya kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Orang yang ditatap Nash, tiba-tiba menatap Nash balik. Emerald sepersekian detik memandang Blue Sapphire. Nash mengalihkan tatapannya pada tempat dimana para professor berada. Mencoba pura-pura bahwa tadi adalah sebuah pandangan sekilas, tidak dengan sengaja memandang sang subyek. Nash tahu bahwa dia masih diperhatikan oleh iris emerald. Hal itu jugalah membuat Nash tetap memaku tatapan ke meja professor.

Nash sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat master bidang ramuan. professor Snape sidikit aneh menurut Nash, sering memotong poin terutama Gryffindor dengan alasan yang kurang relevan. Terlihat suka memberi detensi, terutama Harry Potter. Tingkahnya yang tertutup dengan aura misterius seakan mengatakan _Jangan-dekati-aku_ atau _dekati-aku-kau-mati._

Tapi Nash tidak terlalu peduli. Ada seseorang yang lebih mengganggu pikiran Nash dari pada Professor Snape dan Harry potter. Seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari meja Snape. Guru pertahanan ilmu hitam, yang terkenal akan kegagapannya.

"—Nash! Woi! Nash!" Suara Edward hampir seperti teriakan. Sang pemuda tampan itu setengah mati kesal karena diabaikan.

"Aku dengar, Ed. Aku belum tuli." Balas singkat sambil meminum jus labu sampai habis.

"Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat dikelas madam Hooch." Nash nyengir polos sambil berlalu meninggalkan aula yang masih ramai.

Menghiraukan gerutuan temannya yang sayup-sayup berkata _'apaan itu? dari tadi aku mengajakmu pergi. Sekarang aku malah ditinggal!?Woi Nash! Nash!'_

Nash meninggalkan aula dengan langkah ringan. Senandung kecil diantara teriakan teman sekamarnya.

.

.

 _Hello dunia_.

 _Sungguh, pagi yang indah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC

A/N : Hallo? :v Ini pertama kali saya membuat fanfic (=^▽^=) saya biasa mengimajinasikan banyak hal. Tapi stuck di otak saja T.T , ada rasa tak percaya diri saat mempublishnya.

*ada yg serupa disini?*

Karakter Edward disini tercipta karena otak terbayang-bayang kekerenan Mas Thomas sangster yang berperan sbg Newt di film Maze Runner. Kyaaaaaaaa #fansgirling *oke, mulai keluar topik* (o).

The Black Parade, judul ini saya ambil dari nama salah satu album My chemical Romance. Kenapa saya pilih ini? Nuansa dark nan mengispirasi banyak ditulis pada album ini. Saya bukan pecinta MCR berat sebenarnya. Tapi, beberapa lagu tidak buruk ^^ . Sebagian besar saya menyukai lagu berdasarkan artinya sih :v

saya merasa masih banyak kekurangan disini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya, minna-san. Jangan takut kalau mau PM saya ya? Hehehe.

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa kau serius naruto? Ini bukan hal yang anak seumuranmu bisa lakukan." kakek tua itu memijat keningnya untuk meredakan pusing yang diakibatkan pernyataan tiba-tiba anak pirang berpakaian serba hitam didepannya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara sedang tersenyum ceria, tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya bisa membuat kakek serasa ingin jantungan dini._

 _"Minato bahkan tidak sekalipun mencoba pada seusiamu. Setiap orang berbeda formula, dan walau kemampuanmu tak diragukan, namun ini terlalu beresiko Naruto. Kau tidak tahu kecelakaan apa saja yang bisa menimpamu." bibir anak muda terkatup rapat, ekspresi ceria menghilang._

 _"Aku tahu itu jiji. Aku mengumpulkan segala informasi mengenai hal ini dan semua sudah siap . Aku kemari hanya ingin memberi tahu jiji. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Tatapan tak terbaca Naruto menatap lawannya. Sebelum membalikan badan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan._

 _"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Kami khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, Naruto!" seruan pria yang sudah berambut putih menghentikan langkah kaki si pemuda. Naruto menengok kesamping, sedikit melirik sang kakek yang sedang duduk dengan raut kekhawatiran yang jelas disela-sela wajah keriput_

 _"Tak masalah, ada nii-san yang menjaganya. Jangan terlalu khawatir, karena aku tak pantas dikhwatirkan." tangan dibalut kulit putih menggenggam gagang pintu. "Saya permisi dulu, Hokage-sama."_

 _Blam_

 _Suara pintu kayu tertutup sebelum hening. Asap cerutu disudut meja masih terbakar. Hokage tua itu memutar kursinya, menghadap jendela. Menampilkan pemandangan bukit Hokage. Menatap sedikit lama pada pahatan rupa Hokage termuda di konoha. Raut yang sangat mirip dengan sang pemuda yang baru menemuinya. Iris hitamnya melirik kebawah. Menemukan anak pirang berjalan dengan kedua tangan menyusup di saku celana hitamnya. Dengan kepala tegak, melewati jalan dengan orang yang berbisik-bisik melihatnya._

 _"Apa—yang sedang kau kejar, Naruto?" suara lirih menghilang, ditengah gesekan angin musim gugur._

* * *

Naruto belongs to

Masashi Kishimoto

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

The Black Parade

Original story by: Larryry

* * *

Summary : Naruto sering dijauhi karena dianggap aneh. Akhirnya ia menemukan bahwa apa yang dianggap orang-orang suatu keanehan adalah keajaiban yang tak mereka miliki di tanah ini.

"—aku akan pergi." Tempatku bukan disini.

"—kalian bisa memanggilku, Nash." Rahasia tersembunyi.

"Jadi, siapa kamu sebenarnya?" Anggapan sebuah anomali.

Warning :Typo(s), OOC! OC! Harry Potter universe.

.

.

.

 **Hogwarts**.

Edward beberapa kali menggosok telunjuknya pada hidungnya setelah mencium bau bawang putih yang menguar dalam kelas pertahanan ilmu hitam. Di depan kelas, berdiri Quirrell disamping papan tulis. Lelaki itu tak cukup baik menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ada rumor yang mengatakan Quirrell ketakutan setelah pertemuannya dengan vampire di Rumania.

Edward sedikit memutar bola matanya, bosan. Mendengarkan seorang lelaki tua berbicara hampir selalu gagap dan menjelaskan suatu hal yang perlu kau pahami adalah campuran terburuk. 'Kalau ingin mengajar, ajarlah seorang troll saja sekalian, mereka akan lebih membutuhkan pengetahuan'. Edward membatin sarkastik seraya mendengus pelan.

Bulir cinnamonnya melirik kesisi kiri, terlihat Nash serius sekali memperhatikan Quirrell, terlukis jelas dirupa indah itu, walau Edward tak pernah mau mengakui tentu saja. "Kenapa sih terlihat serius sekali? apa menariknya? bicara aja gagap begitu?" Nada bosan tak disembunyikan Edward saat berbisik pada teman sekamar diasramanya itu.

"Menarik, aku dengar dia salah satu penyihir hebat bisa dibilang jenius, sedangkan kenyataanya ia bertingkah gugup dan ketakutan. Apa yang membuatnya begitu?" telapak tangan kiri menyangga sisi wajahnya, tangan lainnya berada diatas buku yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Beberapa Gryffindor berkata bahwa Quirrell bertemu dengan vampir, karena itulah dia berubah, membuat kelasnya berbau ladang bawang putih." perhatian Edward sepenuhnya beralih pada Nash, tak lagi mengengarkan ocehan menyakitkan pikiran untuk memprosesnya sebagai ilmu.

"Kau lupa ya? Beberapa waktu lalu kau sudah mengatakannya padaku saat makan malam. Sangat sampai Lelucon kembar Weasley pada Quirrell." Nash berpaling pada Edward, dengan tatapan ' _You-always-tell-anything-to-me-anytime-I-want-it-or-not'._

"Oh aku lupa— " si dirty blonde terkekeh kecil. Nash memutar bola mata, tak diragukan lagi. Edward termasuk banyak bicara dengannya, walau sedikit pendiam pada orang lain. Herannya kenapa disekian banyak orang, harus ia yang mengetahui sisi menyusahkan Edward. "—tapi, tenang saja. Ia akan diganti pada tahun depan. Kudengar posisi guru pertahanan ilmu hitam adalah terkutuk sejak you-know-who pernah ditolak dua kali saat mencoba mengajar posisi ini."

Nash mengangkat sedikit alis kirinya. "Well, Aku sudah dengar itu darimu."

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum, hingga gigi putihnya sedikit terlihat.

" _Sorry_ , aku lupa— haruskah aku menanyaimu terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi informasi?"

Menaikan bahu, rupa itu setengah tak peduli "Terserah kaulah. Tapi ide itu tidak buruk." Jemari lentik membalik kertas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dia, Nash?"

Kelopak mata si pemuda pirang mengerjab beberapa kali. Terdapat kebingungan disana. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ed?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Posisi mirip dengan orang disebelahnya, memandang dalam iris masing-masing.

"Kau punya pemikiran lain tentang dia, Buddy. Entah kenapa aku merasa dirimu sedang memikirkan hal lain tentang dirinya. Semua orang berpikir ia pengajar yang tidak kompeten. Aneh saja, kau memperhatikan hal yang seluruh orang berkata dia hanya lelaki tak mengesankan dan paranoid, bahkan mungkin takut pada bayangannya sendiri."

Diantara mereka terdiam cukup lama. Nash mengalihkan tatapannya pada Quirrell didepan kelas, yang beberapa kali menghapus peluh di dahinya.

"Karena itulah bagian menariknya, Ed—" Nash menatap bagian belakang Quirrell saat sedang berbalik menulis sesuatu, tepat bagian kepala yang tertutup sorban, menelisik seolah bisa menembusnya.

"—aku pun juga ingin tahu, kenapa."

.

.

 **Menara Ravenclaw.**

.

"Ayo keluar, Nash!" alis coklat Edward menukik tajam.

"Kenapa? Malas ah. Tanggung nih." Seru Nash yang masih berbaring tengkurap dengan santainya. Siku tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Ia membalik halaman buku dengan malas.

"Ayolah, memangnya kau tidak lapar?" terdapat nada rajukan dalam kata Edward. Ia tak habis pikir, membujuk Nash seperti membujuk anak balita.

"Diet sesekali bagus juga." jawab Nash tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada deretan tulisan.

"Diet? Memangnya kau wanita?" setelah sidikit melongo akan jawaban teman sekamarnya, akhirnya si pemuda itu dapat bersua.

"Memangnya kenapa? Laki-laki kan nggak dilarang buat diet." masih dengan nada tak peduli yang sama.

"Tapi, diet itu tradisi cewek, Nash. Cowok kurus kurang gizi gitu, apa bagusnya?" Edward gregetan.

"Memang cowok tambun gitu, apa bagusnya?"

"Setidaknya, lebih kelihatan berisi dan jantan dibandingkan sekurus kertas."

"Tapi, tidak enak dilihat mata, Ed."

"Memangnya kurus enak dilihat mata?"

"Si Potter itu kurus seperti kurang makan banyak yang suka sama dia."

"Itu juga salah satunya dia terkenal, dear."

"Longbottom juga terkenal, tuh. Tapi aku nggak ngelihat fans-nya sebanyak Potter. Jadi, terbukti kurus lebih oke."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi fans-nya Potter?" Edward sedikit memiringkan kepalanya " Itu karena Longbottom punya sedikit otak, Nash."

"Hush! _You're so rude_ , Ed. Dan Tidak, aku bukan fans-nya Potter." Pemuda iris cinnamon memberikan tatapan 'Oh yeah, tentu saja.'

"Ho? Kenapa tahu sampai sedetail itu soal fans-nya?" Edward memutar bola mata.

"Orang cerdas peka terhadap sesuatu disekitarnya, Edward."

Dan, buku tebal melayang pun bertabrakan pada kepala bersurai pirang. Menghasilkan bunyi brukk pelan.

"Yakk! Sakit tahu!" Nash menoleh cepat pada pelaku pelemparan buku dan melotot.

" _Sorry_? Tanganku bergerak atas kemauanku. Hanya mengetes, kau cerdas atau tidak."

Pemuda pirang posisinya berubah menjadi duduk. mendumel, menggerutu dan menyerampahi Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, seraya mengusap-usap surai pirangnya.

"Awas kau! Ku Santet dengan boneka Voodoo baru tahu rasa."

"Ho? Berarti aku perlu membuat boneka Voodoo untukmu juga. Ide bagus, terima kasih sudah menggingatkan." Edward sedikit menyeringai, membuat Nash sedikit kesal. Buku melayang ke arah Edward adalah hal yang terjadi berikutnya. Mencium dahi Edward dengan mulus.

" _Shit_! Kalau aku mati, aku akan menghantui mu, Nash!" pemuda itu terduduk dilantai karena _shoot_ Nash yang akurat sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang seketika memerah.

"Ho? Tak mau berpisah padaku ya? Setia sekali. Bahkan sampai mati. Sungguh hantu kurang kerjaan."

"Kau menyebalkan, Nash."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Yang semula terduduk dilantai dingin pun beranjak berdiri. Mengambil objek pelemparan dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Benar nih? Nggak mau ke aula? Yakin?" Edward mananyai, namun tatapannya tertuju pada buku yang baru diletakkannya.

"Yakin. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu kok walau melewatkan makan malam." Nash melanjutkan ke posisinya semula, Tengkurap.

"Oke, aku akan pergi sama Terry." pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu.

 **Blam**

Pintu kamar tertutup.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Nash memutar badannya menjadi terlentang. irisnya memandang kosong langit kamarnya. Bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, berjalan ke arah jendela ruangan.

Halaman Hogwarts sepi pada malam hari, terutama saat makan malam. Aula sekarang pasti penuh hiasan labu Jack'O, tepat dimana malam halloween terjadi. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, kehidupan masa remaja dihabiskan pada dunia ini, dunia sihir.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh kehidupan dirinya dulu, seorang shinobi yang sering dijauhi dan dianggap aneh. Hanya karena dirinya saat marah atau sedih sesuatu disekelilingnya berubah aneh. Sekeras dan gemilang apapun usahanya di bidang shinobi, tetap saja tak ada yang berubah. Anak aneh yang terkutuk, _Nickname_ amat melekat bersanding namanya, Namikaze Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya mengeluarkan api dari mulut juga bisa disebut aneh?

Anak umur sebelas tahun itu sedikit mendengus. Orang-orang takut pada apa yang mereka yakini. Pemuda itu melihat telapak tangannya, mengamati guratan-guratan tak terlalu ketara, bukti perjuangan keras dalam karier shinobinya. Naruto sendiri sempat bingung, kenapa dia memiliki sihir disaat bersamaan ia mempunyai chakra.

Menariknya, orang-orang dunia ini sangat minim memiliki chakra, muggles jika tidak dirasakan dalam jarak dekat, tak akan terasa chakranya. Sedangkan penyihir? Malah tidak punya sama sekali.

Chakra dan sihir, menurutnya suatu kekuatan yang cara kerjanya mirip. Chakra membutuhkan segel tangan untuk memulai jutsu, sihir memerlukan tongkat untuk membuat mantra. Semakin kuat sebuah jutsu semakin banyak merapal segel tangan, beberapa shinobi berbakat dapat meringkas segel atau dapat segel hanya sebelah tangan. Dan sihir, beberapa orang dapat merapal mantra non verbal ataupun wandless.

Tak hanya sekali Naruto mencoba merapal mantra tanpa tongkat sihir. Kesulitan terbesar wandless padanya ialah memisahkan energi chakra dan sihir. Tak jarang kecelakaan terjadi karena bercampurnya dua energi.

Naruto biasanya melatih kemampuannya diluar Hogwarts beberapa jam pada dini hari sebelum kembali ke kastil. Meloncati dan berjalan di atap-atap Hogwarts adalah hal biasa yang dilakukannya. Jika akan ketahuan Flich tinggal mengubah dirinya. Kebanyakan memakai jutsu perubahan menjadi Prefek sekolah, kupu-kupu, atau kucing bahkan nyamuk. Iya, nyamuk.

Kenapa terkadang pilih makhluk penghisap darah itu? Karena nyamuk lebih kecil, lebih efisien dan tak terlalu mencolok.

Terkadang ia ingin tertawa saat melihat Professor McGonnagal berubah menjadi kucing, sosok animagusnya, Potter dan Weasley memucat pada hari pertama di Hogwarts. Di dunia shinobi, jutsu perubahan ialah jutsu standar anak akademi. Berubah menjadi benda atau orang lain adalah biasa, walau biasanya tidak dipakai dalam waktu lama oleh si pengguna. Tapi di dunia sihir, matra perubahan tidak bisa menyihir dirinya sendiri. Menjadi orang lain, perlu ramuan polyjus dan menjadi hewan, mempelajari animagus. Sosok animagus bahkan harus tercatat di kementrian, sungguh merepotkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menjernihkan pikirannya yang semakin ngelantur. Ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemandangan hogwarts yang indah, sebelum memincingkan matanya. Di kejauhan ia melihat Quirrell berjalan dengan sosok tinggi besar dibelakangnya, Troll. Walau tak terlihat jelas, namun orang memakai sorban hanyalah ia.

Nafas Naruto sedikit tercekat, bukan berarti ia takut pada Troll gunung bodoh itu. Namun, arah kemana Troll itu menuju. Edward masih berada di aula, bisa saja anak menyebalkan satu itu bertemu tak sengaja dengan makhluk bodoh kembaranya. Tapi tetap saja, Troll bisa membunuhnya!

Ekspresi Pemuda itu mengeras, terlebih melihat Quirrell yang berjalan cepat dengan raut dingin terlihat jelas diterangi sinar bulan. Sungguh berbeda dengan sosok kesehariannya. Pikirannya bergejolak seketika. Intuisinya lebih dulu menyuruhnya bergerak. Menapaki sisi jendela dan meloncat keluar dari kukungan bangunan asrama biru. Tersadar saat angin dingin bulan Oktober menampar pipinya, membuat beberapa detik otaknya macet seketika. Dan meruntuki sikapnya yang terkadang mirip asrama singa.

###

.

 **Aula Hogwarts.**

 **.**

"Cepat sekali makanmu, Ed." Terry Boot menyeletuk ditengah makannya dimana tepat duduk disamping Edward.

"Lapar? Atau terlalu enak masakkan peri rumah?" Anthony Goldstein yang duduk disebelah Michael Corner menyanyainya dengan nada canda.

"Entahlah" Edward menaikan bahunya sebentar dan menyambar jus labu, meminumnya dengan cepat.

Edward Mengambil tongkatnya, menyihir beberapa kue agar terbungkus. Edward menghela nafas. Memikiran tingkah _freak_ teman satu kamarnya yang memilih kencan dengan buku. Edward bertekat akan menagih bayaran untuknya nanti.

"Aku pergi dulu." Edward berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat keluar aula. Tak mendengarkan reaksi temannya.

.

Edward melihat Quirrell di lorong. Membuat Edward sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, melihat Quirrell yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar.

Saat akan berpapasan, Edward menghentikan langkahnya. "Selamat malam professor."

"O-oh. Se-se-selamat ma-malam, Mr Sa-Sangster." Dengan terbata-bata Quirrell menjawab. "Sa-saya per-gi du-dulu." dan berlalu tanpa mendengar sahutan Edward.

Edward seketika menengok untuk melihat Quirrell kembali, irisnya mengikuti Quirrell sampai ia menghilang dibelokkan. Jelas ada yang aneh dengan Quirrell.

Sembari memikirkan keanehan guru pertahanan ilmu hitamnya, Edward tak sadar sosok pemuda berlari kearahnya dengan cepat. Sadar-sadar ia melihat Nash berada tepat didepannya dengan ekspresi datar, namun kilat mata yang khawatir.

Membuat kerutan dahi Edward semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa, Nash? Mau ke aula?" tanya Edward dengan raut bingung dimuka.

Nash mendecakkan lidah.

Menarik lengan atas Edward supaya mengikutinya berlari. "Ada Troll disini. Ayo cepat kembali." Nash berkata sambil melepaskan lengan Edward.

"HAH? TROLL?!"

Yang tiba-tiba diajak lari setengah berteriak.

"Iya, pokoknya pertanyaanmu pending dulu sampai asrama." Nash menjawab dengan kalem. Membuat pemuda surai dirty blonde ingin mengutuknya, Ia bisa mati penasaran!

Saat berbelok, bayangkan makhluk besar memasuki retina mereka.

 _"Shit!"_

 _"Bloody hell!"_

Dengan kompaknya mereka berhenti berlari dan mengumpat di _timing_ bersamaan.

"Aku bahkan belum membuat surat wasiat, Nash. Masak aku mati duluan?" Edward berkata setengah _hopeless_.

"Buat dulu sana, aku akan menahan makhluk kembaranmu itu." walau perkataan Nash terdengar bercanda, Ekspresi kaku dan alik menukik tajam pada wajah rupawan itu membuat perkataannya jadi terkesan serius.

"Oh, yeah. Mau ku buat—" perkataan Edward tak selesai karena Troll tepat didepan mereka. Troll itu bewarna hijau dengan membawa sebuah pemukul ditaruh pada bahunya.

Mendekati dan mengayunkan pemukul itu diantara mereka berdua, hingga terpaksa menghindar. Troll itu mengubah arah pemukulnya menjadi horizontal menuju Edward yang berada disisi kiri sang Troll. Membuat Edward yang merasakan bahaya menunduk dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya, seraya menjerit.

"Wigardium Leviosa!" pemukul yang akan mengenai Edward dengan cepat berhenti beberapa saat. Edward pun mengayunkan pemukul itu mengenai wajah Troll beberapa kali. Namun tak berapa lama, pemukul ditangkap tangan si Troll dan tangan lainnya lagi mengangkat badan Edward. Membuat Edward mengumpat keras-keras.

Naruto yang melihat Edward, berpikir cepat. Ia tak membawa tongkat sihir karena tindakkan bodohnya dengan cepat terjun dari menara Ravenclaw setinggi lebih dari 20 meter itu. Sadar saat melihat hijaunya rumput yang akan jadi tempat mendaratnya. Karena kepalang tanggung, ia meninggalkan tongkat sihirnya saja dikamar dari pada kembali naik.

Naruto bisa saja membereskan Troll dengan ninjutsu, tapi itu bisa dianggap Edward aneh. Jeritan Edward menyadarkannya dari terus berpikir. Naruto berlari kedepan memutuskan menggunakan taijutsu. melocat memukul wajah menjijikan Troll hingga menoleh ke kiri dan menendang Troll itu tepat diperut dengan kaki kanan. Troll itu menjatuhkan pemukulnya dan tergeletak dilantai, menghasilkan bunyi cukup keras.

Edward dengan cepat menyikir dari tangan Troll saat merasakan genggamannya melemah. Edward dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda pirang itu dengan nafas sedikit berat.

"Ayo pergi, Ed." pemuda lebih pendek tinggi badannya dari Edward segera menariknya berlari. Menjauhi Troll yang masih tergeletak.

Serasa jaraknya cukup jauh, Edward menghentikan larinya. Tangan kirinya bersandar pada dinding Hogwarts dengan nafas masih memburu. Kelopak matanya setengah terbuka memandang Nash yang berdiri didepannya tanpa nafas tersenggal-senggal seperti dirinya, bahkan tanda-tanda kelelahan tidak ada! Edward membuang pikiran jauh-jauhnya untuk bertanya. Kelelahan berlari membuatnya malas banyak berkata. Saat nafasnya lebih teratur, dua pemuda itu meninggalkan lorong sunyi Hogwarts dengan langkah yang cepat.

.

 **Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.**

 **.**

"Tadi itu gila! Bagaimana bisa Troll masuk Hogwarts?!" Edward setengah berteriak sambil berjalan memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama biru.

Pemuda pirang dengan kalem berjalan menuju salah satu kursi disana.

"Mungkin Troll nya lapar? Seberapa tahu apa yang terjadi pada makanannya di gunung?" Nash duduk dengan santai, menyandarkan badanya pada kursi empuk berwarna biru.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Nash." Edward berkata sedikit sinis.

"Memang, dan berhentilah mondar-mandir, Ed." Pemuda berkulit putih pun menyerah dan mulai duduk. Tatapannya serius memandang pemuda yang sedang setengah menutup mata.

"Nash, Troll bukanlah makhluk yang bisa dengan mudah dijumpai di Hogwarts. Hogwarts adalah salah satu tempat paling aman didunia sihir. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba ada Troll gunung?" Nash menegakkan punggungnya yang semula bersandar santai, memandang iris cinnamon didepannya.

Langkah kaki beberapa orang dengan cepat masuk indra pendengaran kedua murid tahun pertama. Pintu asrama terbuka, seperti seekor semut yang keluar dari kandangnya, banyak anak masuk secara bersamaan. Kebanyakan orang masuk dengan suara umpatan atau pekikan dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga.

Nash dan Edward saling pandang. Mereka menyadari apa yang membuat kegaduhan ini.

.

.

 _Yeah_ , Troll.

.

* * *

TBC

A/n : Hallo semua :v

Terima kasih bagi pembaca fic ini. Terima kasih juga yang telah mereview, Fav dan foll.

Chap lalu, ada beberapa hal yang hilang dari tulisan saya, entah kenapa ._.

Saya sering merasa hal yang saya tulis mengandung ke gajean, ngerasa nggak sih?. Kadang merasa Sumvah saya nulis apa ya lord?

Saya senang bagi yang mengeritik tulisan saya. EYD saya bahkan belum lulus T.T

Hitung-hitung disini saya belajar juga.

Disini terjawab.

Nash itu Naruto, Naruto itu Nash. :v Iyeyy!

Saya akan menulis kata naruto saat ia terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, dan menulis Nash saat orang lain melihatnya.

Terima kasih semuanya.

See you next chap.


End file.
